leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
PkMn Tourney Entry
PKMN tourney entry Trainer Name: Lloyd Hemlock Bio: Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor. Unlike most others, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef Francesco Guzmaz, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine, He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they have. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he treats like family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. Appearance: Clean-shaven young man, wears a lab coat over short-sleeved Polo & cargo pants. Often has a glass of wine in one hand when battling, as well as a novel in one of the pockets of his lab coat. Definite Pokémon |-| Mariner = Bio: Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Info: *Species: Blastoise **Move 1: Skull Bash **Move 2: Flash Cannon **Move 3: Hydro Pump **Move 4: Surf **Holds: Shell Bell **Ability: Torrent |-| Surgeon = Bio: Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make Surgeon into an excellent surgeon; he has taken over the operation of surgical experiments, autopsies, and dissections in Lloyd's lab. Info: *Species: Kabutops **Move 1: Cut **Move 2: Aqua Jet **Move 3: Night Slash **Move 4: Stone Edge **Holds: Scope Lens **Ability: Rock Armor |-| Barkspawn = Bio: Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both its trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Info: *Species:Houndoom **Move 1: Fire Blast **Move 2: Flamethrower **Move 3: Crunch **Move 4: Beat Up **Held Item: Charcoal **Ability: Early Bird |-| Ace = Bio: Ace is another Pokémon Lloyd revived in his school days. Ace impressed him with his flying and aerial combat skills, earning him both his nickname and a spot on Lloyd's team. Ace tends to run tests on the flying Pokémon specimens Lloyd captures. Info: *Species: Aerodactyl **Move 1: Fly **Move 2: Rock Slide **Move 3: Dragon Claw **Move 4: Aerial Ace **Held Item: Leftovers **Ability: Pressure |-| Splicer = Bio: Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Nincada, Lloyd recreated an ancient ritual to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Info: *Species: Spiritomb **Move 1: Shadow Ball **Move 2: Shadow Sneak **Move 3: Ominous Wind **Move 4: Sucker Punch **Holds: Spell Tag **Ability: Pressure |-| Shale = Bio: While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Info: *Species: Shiny Golurk **Move 1: Shadow Punch **Move 2:Thunder Punch **Move 3: Fire Punch **Move 4: Drain Punch **Holds: Muscle Band **Ability: Iron Fist